L'amour interdit
by keiko-sempai1992
Summary: Sasuke est amoureux, mais il n'a pas le droit d'aimer cette personne...


**Bonjour/bonsoir**

**Voici une petite One shot, elle contient une relation incestueuse et un lemon donc si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé je vous la déconseille. Elle à été écrite lorsque j'avais entre treize et seize ans mis à part l'orthographe, je ne l'ai presque pas retouchée. Je remercie aussi Harley pour la corrections de l'orthographe et ses remarques constructives.**

* * *

Il est encore avec cette imbécile de fille ! Ça me saoule, qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ?  
Ah! Vous êtes qui, vous? Des lecteurs?Ah, OK. Et vous êtes là depuis longtemps? Depuis que je râle. Ah, OK. Pourquoi je râle ? Vous n'avez pas deviné? Non ! Eh bien, alors je vais vous expliquer, mais pour ça, il faut que je vous informe de certaines choses.

Déjà, je m'appelle Sasuke. J'ai dix-sept ans, dix-huit dans deux jours et je vis seul avec mon frère Itachi. Il s'est occupé de moi à la mort de nos parents, il y a presque treize ans. Au début, c'est un mec du nom de Minato qui nous a recueillis. Mais, quand il a eu dix-huit ans, Itachi est parti et m'a emmené avec lui. On a toujours été ensemble mais, le truc, c'est qu'à force, ben, c'est plus de l'amour fraternel que j'ai pour lui, je l'aime à en crever. En plus, je suis jaloux et là, monsieur roucoule avec cette blondasse, Ino je crois. Moi, elle me tape sur les nerfs. Je vais aller les espionner.

« Tu devrais le lui dire. Il est grand, il comprendra.  
-Dis pas de conneries Ino. Si je lui dit, il va me détester, c'est sûr.  
-Si tu lui dit pas, tu vas te détruire et lui avec, Itachi.  
-Je sais pas...  
-Fais comme tu veux, mais décide-toi. Bon, moi, je file. A plus !  
-J'te raccompagne. »

Merde, ils viennent vers moi. Je fais quoi ? Une idée, une idée, vite! Le placard ! Voilà, je suis dans le placard comme un con. Mais pourquoi je me suis caché, moi, je vous le demande ? Et surtout, il doit dire quoi, et à qui, mon frère ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il sort pas avec la blondasse. Ce qui me rassure, mais qu'est-ce qu'il doit dire à qui ? Ça, par contre, ça me perturbe, faut que je sache. Je lui poserai des questions demain, quand on ira faire les courses pour mon anniv'. Je fais la boum du siècle donc on doit encore faire des achats. Là, il se fait tard, je vais me coucher.

Le lendemain  
BAM BAM BAM

« Debout Sasuke, sinon je te conduis pas !

-Je suis debout ! »

Ah, vous revoilà. Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fous en caleçon ? Ben, je m'habille. Eh ouais, si ça vous gêne, regardez pas. Mais faut que je me magne, parce qu'il est capable de me laisser là, Itachi. Je vous jure, y ferait comment sans moi pour choisir les bonnes décos, sans oublier les choses que je veux, je vous le demande ? Bon, je suis prêt, il m'attend dans la voiture. Sérieux ? Il aurait pu me laisser déjeuner, quand même. Enfin, tant pis, en route.

« Alors Sasuke, prêt pour ta fête ?  
-Oui. Tu viens faire les achats avec nous?  
-Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec Ino. Donc, je fais que te conduire et, pour le reste, tu te démerdes  
-Ben voyons... »

Comme d'habitude, il va avec cette blondasse au lieu de faire des trucs avec moi. Ça fait déjà deux ans que ça dure, ce cirque. Enfin bon, on est arrivé et Natsuko m'attend, avec Kushina et Minato. Ils sont géniaux, c'est eux qui organisent la fête pour moi. Je dois juste leur montrer ce que je veux. Ensuite, avec Natsuko, on ira faire du shopping. Oui, j'aime le shopping, ça vous étonne? Quand même, un mec aussi beau que moi, ça doit avoir la garde-robe qui va avec, non?

« Bonjour Sasuke, me dit Kushi. Comment tu vas, ce matin?  
-Super bien. Et vous trois?  
-Ça va, répond Mina. Toujours aussi malin pour couper court, à ce que je vois.  
-Bon, intervient Natsu, on leur montre tes décos et on y va?  
-Oui, je réplique, on a du shopping à faire.

On entre dans le magasin et je leur montre tout ce qui me fait envie. Évidement, ils prennent tout et même plus que ce que je veux. C'est toujours comme ça avec eux. Ils veulent satisfaire tous mes caprices, comme ils le font avec Natsuko. Mais elle est plutôt simple comme fille et pas très capricieuse ou dépensière. C'est pour ça que ses parents se rabattent sur moi. Je crois que si je n'étais pas homo, j'aurais aimé une petite amie comme elle. Et elle le sait, c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien, elle et moi. C'est ma meilleure amie, pour pas dire la seule. Les autres filles et mecs, eux, me tournent autour juste pour mon fric. Elle, elle en a plein et s'en fout totalement.

« Bon, dit-elle, voilà, vous avez tout ce qu'il faut. Nous, on file faire les magasins.  
-Oui, répond Kushina. Amusez-vous bien, tous les deux.

Natsuko veux qu'on aille boire un café, avant d'aller faire les magasins (répétition). Et comme à chaque fois, on se fait draguer. Moi par de pauvres filles qui se croient sublimes, mais qui valent rien. Et elle, par des gogols qui ne la méritent pas. Quoi, ma réaction vous étonne? C'est ma meilleure amie, je l'adore et je ne veux pas que n'importe qui sorte avec elle. C'est encore pire que si c'était ma sœur, c'est vous dire. Enfin bon, on est entier et dans les cabines d'essayage. Merde, j'essaye de retirer le sweat qu'elle voulait que j'essaie et je suis coincé. Bon, ben, une seule solution.

« Natsu ?  
-Oui, quoi ?  
-Je suis coincé.  
-Sérieux ?  
-Oui, viens m'aider !  
-Ok. »

Pourquoi vous faites des têtes pareille ? Elle m'a déjà vu nu et moi aussi, je l'ai déjà vue. C'est ma meilleure amie, je vous le répète.

« Je vais te décoincer mais j'ai une question avant.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Est-ce que tu as déjà dit à Tachi que tu l'aimes?  
-Non, toujours pas. J'arrive pas à le lui dire. En plus, il est toujours avec l'autre blondasse. Sans t'offenser.  
-Pas de soucis, mais tu devrais lui parler.  
-Je sais, merci.

Tout en discutant, elle m'aide à enlever le sweat en tirant. Mais malheureusement, on tombe tous les deux et on se retrouve dans une position assez gênante. C'est à dire moi, torse nu sur elle et elle par terre, avec le t-shirt à moitié remonté. On a l'air bien, au milieu du magasin, comme ça. Elle est à moitié morte de rire. Ce genre de quiproquo la fait toujours marrer. Moi aussi, habituellement. Mais là, j'ai pas envie de rire avec les deux onyx qui sont braqués sur moi. Natsuko ne met pas longtemps à le remarquer et à se calmer.

« Et merde, soupirons-nous en chœur. »

Itachi a l'air furax. Il se dirige vers moi et me balance par-dessus son épaule, avant de m'emmener, sous le regard toujours choqué des autres clients et la tentative d'explication de ma meilleur amie, sur le pourquoi du comment de notre position. Mais, c'est inutile. Il m'a déjà balancé dans la voiture et démarre, laissant Natsuko sur place. On arrive à la maison en dix minute à peine. Il a roulé comme un malade et je suis tétanisé par sa réaction. Je comprends plus rien à ce qui se passe et il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Une fois que nous sommes arrivés à la maison, il me sort de force de la voiture et m'emmène dans sa chambre, où il me jette sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi et de m'embrasser tendrement. Je suis en train de rêver, c'est ça ! Alors je vais en profiter. Je lui rend son baiser avec force et passe mes mains sous son t-shirt. Pour toucher cette peau satinée, dont j'ai tant rêver. Il fait de même. On enlève nos hauts et nos jeans pour être tous deux en boxer. Il m'embrasse de nouveau avec volupté avant de descendre dans mon cou et sur mon torse, pour mordiller et suçoter un de mes tétons durci par le plaisir, ce qui me fait gémir de bien-être. Il parsème mon torse de baiser papillons, pour descendre vers mon bas ventre. Lorsqu'il y arrive enfin, il m'enlève mon caleçon et prend mon membre dressé en bouche. À ce contact, je ne peux retenir mes gémissements de plaisir et m'abandonne totalement à cette douce torture. Il porte trois doigts à ma bouche. Je les lèche et les suçote avec avidité avant de me libérer dans sa bouche. Il avale ma semence et vient m'embrasser tendrement, tout en dirigeant sa main vers mes fesses. Je sens alors un doigt entrer en moi. C'est pas très agréable, mais, avec ses baisers, et les caresses qu'il me prodigue, je retombe bien vite dans le plaisir. Il introduit un second doigt en moi, puis fait de légers mouvements de va-et-vient ainsi que des mouvements de ciseaux. Quand j'y suis bien habitué, il introduit un troisième doigt et recommence de légers va-et-vient. Après quelques minutes, il retire ses doigts me faisant grogner de mécontentement. Il enlève alors son caleçon. Avant de me prévenir, que je vais certainement avoir un peu mal, il entre en moi, tout doucement. Il attend que je me sois habitué à sa présence. Je remue les hanches, pour lui dire qu'il peut y aller sans attendre. Il commence de doux va-et-vient, mais, j'en veux plus et le lui dit. Il accélère, jusqu'à percuter ce point au plus profond de moi, ce qui me fait hurler de plaisir. Avec sa main, il fait de délicieux va-et-vient sur mon sexe, tant et si bien que je me libère sur lui et lui en moi, quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'effondre sur moi, en sueur et à bout de souffle, tout comme moi. On s'endort, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me réveille, toujours blotti dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-huit ans et l'homme de ma vie m'aime, lui aussi. Même si c'est mon frère et qu'on ne pourra pas s'afficher, je m'en contre fiche. Je l'aime et il m'aime aussi. C'est le plus important. On sera heureux, ensemble, le reste de notre vie.


End file.
